


Wait

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [10]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Domestic Fluff, Family, Harringrove, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parents, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Soft Billy Hargrove, fluffy cuteness, mature content, parents!harringrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve experiences lots of problems during his pregnancy which tests his relationship with his husband as they both have a life threatening decision to make.One-Shot inspired by the song Wait from the band M83.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Wait

The day Steve found out he was pregnant was quite possibly the happiest day of his life, well aside from marrying the love of his life, but still. When he saw that positive pregnancy test staring back at him, all these emotions rushed through him but he was mostly thrilled about the news. 

He and Billy are overly excited to be welcoming a child together. They’ve waited a long time for this to happen and when they got the call that Steve was indeed pregnant they shared an emotional and intimate evening together celebrating. But things didn’t go as well as they had hoped

Early on in the pregnancy, Steve had lots of pain which his doctor warned him about claiming it was just his body adjusting to having a fetus growing inside of it and that he should just take it easy. He informed his boss of his doctor’s orders and, being the absolute goddess she is, allowed him to do light work at his desk so that he can avoid any medical emergencies from happening. 

Obviously the two stayed quiet about their news as they were also informed by Steve’s doctor, the possibility of losing the baby. Neither of them really knew what to expect if they had lost their baby so they both kept a positive mindset and when they were out of that fearful time frame, everything seemed perfect. 

Then one night, their entire world came crashing down. 

**\---**

It all started when Steve was about four and a half months pregnant. He had another rather easy and relaxing day at the office, but it wasn’t until he got home that he started to get a dull pain around his growing bump. 

Steve just shrugged it off as possible gas and went about with his evening. His husband came home not long after him and as usual, they both worked on making dinner together. They two ate and even still, Steve was having these rhythmic pains that would come every thirty minutes or so. 

After dinner, Steve cleaned everything up and got hit with another pain, this one even stronger than the last four. He grips onto the countertop and hunches over, squeezing his eyes shut as small beads of sweat begin to form on his forehead. Heavily breathing, Steve slowly works through the odd pain he was feeling and finishes what he was doing. 

Walking into the living room, Steve’s ready to sit with Billy but instead is struck with another pain causing him to collapse onto his husband. 

“Steve!” Billy shouts, catching his husband’s body. 

Steve started to scream as the pain grew worse and was agonizing, sending fear through both of them. 

“Steve, baby.” Billy knew something was seriously wrong but did whatever he could to refrain from showing his fear and anxiety in front of his husband. 

“H-H-Hurts.” Steve mutters while clutching his small bump. “N-Need h-help.” Steve’s cries and weeps were gut-wrenching to Billy. It was horrific seeing him in such a state of discomfort. “P-Please.”

Billy nods and gets up, carrying his husband bridal style out the front door to his Camaro. He carefully sets Steve in the front passenger seat then runs inside to get his keys before returning to his husband. Steve tried to sit up straight but the pain was just so bad, he could hardly move. 

When Billy came back to the car, he fired up the engine and sped off to the hospital, wasting no time. They get to the ER after breaking probably a dozen laws, and Billy helps Steve walk in by keeping an arm wrapped around his waist. They took it slow but were urgent to get to someone of assistance. 

A nurse had spotted them coming in and just as she was about to ask them what was wrong, Steve’s knees buckled and he dropped to the floor receiving another intense pain inside his stomach. Billy was right beside as was the young nurse, calling over for help. 

Steve was placed onto a bed and was wheeled off, leaving a frantic Billy behind to fill the nurse in on their information. 

A few hours went by and Billy was able to see his husband. A different nurse took him back to where Steve was and left them alone for the time being. Steve was lying on the bed, looking exhausted, but happier to see a familiar face. He opened his hand and Billy accepted the invitation, lacing their fingers together. 

Billy pulled a chair to Steve’s bed and stroked a few pieces of hair away from his face, before pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead and lips. 

“Do they know what’s wrong?” He asks and Steve shakes his head. 

“They’re running tests right now. I just hope everything’s okay.” Steve shudders a sigh, rubbing his other hand along his swollen belly. 

“I’m sure everything is just fine, babe.” Billy says, giving Steve’s hand a light squeeze. 

Shortly after, a female doctor came in and introduced herself to Billy as Doctor Remi Davis. She was the doctor on-call and had met with Steve just hours before, doing a quick exam then running those tests. 

Doctor Davis shut the door to the small room and cleared her throat, making her way to the other side of Steve’s bed. 

“Well, now that your husband is here I’d like to perform an ultrasound just to make sure everything is okay in there.” She says, pointing to his belly. 

“Okay.” Steve cautiously nods his head and keeps his eyes on his husband while Doctor Davis, rolled in an ultrasound machine. 

Steve raised his shirt above his small bump, exposing the stretched skin to the cold environment, and pulled his pants down just a bit. 

Doctor Davis got the gel onto his stomach and used the transducer to move it around, getting to the baby.

“Let’s see.” Doctor Davis’s eyes stayed glued to the screen, moving the transducer around. Steve could tell she wasn’t looking for the baby but was looking for something else. “Mhm.” She hums and clicks her tongue, cocking an eyebrow. 

“I-Is something wrong with my baby?” Steve asks, squeezing Billy’s hand tighter. 

“Baby’s doing fine, however, from this I can confirm that you have what is known as Placenta Previa.” 

“Placenta what?” 

“Placenta Previa is when the baby’s placenta partially covers the mother's cervix. It can cause heavy bleeding and lots of pain and discomfort for expectant people.” 

“W-W-Well what d-does that mean?” 

Doctor Davis clears her throat again, allowing Steve to clean the gel off his bump, then gives them both a somber look before speaking. “Because of this, it puts your life at risk if you continue with your pregnancy. Should you choose to carry on with the pregnancy, you will be at high risk of potentially dying during delivery due to an excessive amount of blood loss.” 

“A-And if I don’t go on with the pregnancy?” 

“Well there is a chance you may never be able to conceive again.” 

Both men were in shock and stared at the woman, trying to come up with something to say but couldn’t. 

“I understand that this type of news is unsettling and very unexpected. You both need to talk this through as there is a life altering decision to be made.” Doctor Davis swallows, unsure of what else to say herself. “I’ll give you two some time.” She quietly potters out of the room, leaving the two men uneasy with themselves. 

“Steve-” 

Steve started to weep on the bed, wrapping his arms around himself. Billy’s eyes filled with tears seeing how distraught his husband was and he decided to climb into the bed with Steve, holding him. 

Steve cried in his husband’s arms, never wanting to stop. He had all this pain, physical and mental pain just boiling inside of him that it was all coming out. He didn’t say anything for the rest of the night. 

They got home close to 2AM and just went to bed, letting it sink in that they had this huge choice to make that will impact their future forever. 

**\---**

Billy was the first to wake up, a lot later than usual, but it was to be expected after their very long visit to the ER the night before. He made breakfast for himself, as well as something for Steve, then carried on with his normal routine on the weekends. 

It was a little after 1:30pm, when Billy went to go check on Steve for the fifth time that day. 

Steve hadn’t moved from their bed since they got home last night. He’s just been laying there all day, staring out the window as the day slowly passed. 

Billy wanted Steve to know he was there for him and was actively wanting to help him in this predicament. “Steve.” He brought his hand up to Steve’s back, causing him to flinch at the slight touch. “It’s just me, baby.” 

Steve releases a quiet sigh and allows his husband to bring his arm around him, since he missed the warmth of being in Billy’s arms. 

“Babe, you know we have to talk about this.” Billy says. He didn’t just want to spit it out that he wanted Steve to end the pregnancy because he knows it’s a very difficult decision to make, but this is his life on the line. 

Steve wasn’t fully prepared nor ready to have this conversation at all, but he knew Billy was right because he’s running out of time. 

“Baby-” 

“I know Billy!” He snaps, causing Billy’s body to turn stiff. Steve turns around and faces his husband with a soft expression on his face. “I know.” He repeats, a lot calmer. “I’m just not ready for this yet.” 

“I know you’re not Steve but I mean there’s nothing we can do or could’ve done to prevent this from happening. Whatever decision you make, you know that I’ll support it either way.” 

“That’s just the thing though, I know that even though you’ll support me, you’ll still find a way not to accept it.” Steve says. “I can’t not have this baby Billy. I mean, we heard her heartbeat, she’s living inside of me. I can’t just take her life away.” 

“But Steve-” 

“No!” Steve barks and gets off the bed. “I will not have you telling me what I can and cannot do! It is my body and if I choose to have this baby then goddammit I will! Whatever it takes!” He storms out of the room and Billy’s is hot on his heels. 

“Hey! Don’t make me the bad guy here!” Billy bellows, following Steve into the baby’s undone nursery. 

Steve stands over the empty crib and sadly sighs, crying as he held onto the wooden rail. “Billy, I can’t-” 

“Shh.” Billy shushes, bringing his arms around Steve’s body. Steve turns around and tucks his head in the crook of Billy’s neck, both now crying together. 

Steve lifts his head off Billy’s shoulder and they press their foreheads together, staring at the small bump in between them. “This little life inside of me is you and it’s me. And I want her to have your beautiful curls and that gorgeous smile, and those eyes.” 

Billy breaks out in a slight laugh as does Steve, their tears falling off their faces as they continue to cry. 

Steve suddenly gasps, feeling the baby start to kick very hard so Billy directs him to the rocking chair in the corner of the room. 

“Everything okay?” Billy worriedly asks. 

Steve takes Billy’s hand and places it on his bump feeling the baby. “She’s kicking.” He says and Billy’s cries to himself, dropping his head down, while feeling his baby girl inside Steve’s belly. 

“Hey.” Steve whispers and tilts Billy’s chin up. “It’s okay to love this baby, Billy. We’re gonna be okay.” 

That was all Billy needed to hear to be okay with all of this. 

They kiss and Billy continues to feel the baby inside Steve’s belly just wanting the best for them. 

**\---**

Steve decided to continue with the pregnancy and Billy just hoped and prayed everyday that he makes it out of this alive. 

They prepared for the arrival of their daughter together and just enjoyed being with each other in case those were their last moments. 

Billy loved seeing Steve big with their child because he looked even more beautiful and just so full of himself. He was glowing and Billy knew this is the family they always wanted together so he was going to accept whatever came their way and work through it. 

It was now months later and they were at the hospital, getting ready to welcome their baby girl. 

Steve had just been prepped for his scheduled C-section and Billy was waiting to get scrubbed up before going to be with his husband. 

Billy changed into a blue-green scrub suit, along with a cap and a face mask, then was brought into the OR by a nurse. She directed him to the stool beside Steve’s head where he took a seat and joined his husband. 

Steve turned his head slightly and smiled when he saw his husband was next to him. His arms were out to their sides while a blue curtain had been put up just over his chest so neither of them could see what would be going on down there. 

“You ready to meet our girl?” Billy asks, lightly cupping Steve’s face in his palm.

“Yes!” Steve answers, his voice hoarse but full of joy. 

Doctor Sawyer came in and stood beside the two men asking how they’re doing before going around to where Steve’s belly was on display. She, along with another doctor and some nurses, stood over him ready to start the procedure. 

“Can you feel this?” She asks, pushing the scalpel against his skin. 

“No.” Steve says and she smiles behind her mask. 

“Alrighty well then, here we go.” She made the first cut and Billy’s heart was beating out of his chest, keeping his eyes on his husband.

Ten minutes went by which turned into twenty and there was still no baby. 

Steve laid there, staring at the ceiling, feeling Billy’s hand stroke his hair. 

“You’re doing great, baby.” Billy says and presses a kiss to Steve’s forehead. “She’ll be soon.” 

Just then, there was more movement down below and a small rumble of voices. 

“Here’s her head. She’s got a ton of dark hair you guys.” Doctor Sawyer says. 

“You hear that baby? She has a lot of hair.” 

“Thank god.” Steve whimpers, holding back his tears as they threatened to spill. 

“Here she comes.” Doctor Sawyer pulls the baby out and they hear probably the most beautiful sound in the world. 

Their sweet babe let out a piercing cry but it was amazing. 

Steve gasps hearing his daughter cry for the first time and looks over at Billy who was crying with a smile hidden behind his mask. 

“Here she is.” Doctor Sawyer held their daughter over the curtain and allowed them to see their girl. 

“She’s beautiful.” Billy says through his tears and pulls his mask down again to kiss his husband. 

The delivery went smoothly and Steve’s eyes followed the nurses as they buried his daughter to the other side of the room so they could clean her up. 

“You did it, baby. She’s here.” Billy was so proud of his husband. 

Steve kept smiling, keeping his eyes focused on his daughter, when suddenly he started to feel weird. Everything became fuzzy like and his whole body felt numb. 

“Steve?” Billy noticed Steve’s unusual movement and was growing concerned. “Steve, baby.” 

Steve’s body went completely still and the monitors started to rapidly beep, alerting the doctors that he was coding. 

“Steve!” Billy felt an arm pull his away but he fought to stay with his husband. “Steve! Don’t leave me! Please!” He cried and was rushed out of the OR. 

Now, all alone in the middle of the hallway, Billy ripped off his scrubs and kicked the wall, sobbing loudly. He wanted to kick and scream but he had no strength and slid down the wall, hiding his head in between his knees wondering why his family. 

Why his husband? 

Why him? 

**-Few Hours Later-**

Billy sat in the same spot so long that his butt went numb but he didn’t care. All he wanted to know was if his husband and daughter were okay. 

A nurse had come out asking for him and walked with him down to Steve’s room where he was asleep in bed. 

Billy took in how lifeless his husband looked, but knew in his heart that he’d pull through at least for their daughter. 

When the nurse left, Billy went up to Steve and kissed him, lingering for a few seconds then bringing up a chair so that he could sit down. He laced their hands together and brought Steve’s to his lips, leaving another sweet kiss to the warm skin. 

Billy drops his head as more tears fill his eyes, holding his husband’s hand to his forehead. He hoped and prayed that Steve would wake up and be okay. He hasn’t seen his baby since she’s been born and has no idea if she was even okay after the birth. It felt like his whole world was crumbling around him and he was lost. 

**\---**

It was much later in the evening and Billy was starting to fall asleep at Steve’s bedside. He still held his hand and was dozing off to the rhythmic beeping of the monitor in the corner of the room. 

“Hmmm.” A low hum captures Billy’s attention, causing his eyes to open and stare at his husband.

Steve slowly began to wake up and was just barely moving his fingers. 

“Steve.” Billy straightened up and watched as his husband came to be. 

Steve’s eyes flutter open and he’s met with his smiling husband. Billy had tears streaming down his cheeks, still holding onto Steve’s hand. 

“W-W-What…..h-happened?” Steve asks, just barely above a whisper. 

“You started to code after the birth. The doctors said you lost a lot of blood, they weren’t sure if you’re gonna wake or not. But you did and-” Billy sharply inhales, eyes glazing over with more tears. “-and I’m so happy you’re here.” He says and gives Steve a much needed kiss. 

Steve was alive and so exhausted from the pregnancy and the birth but was happy too.

Doctor Sawyer came in to check on her patient and was glad to see that he was awake. She explained to him everything that happened after the delivery and how she wanted to keep him here for observation until she feels he’s strong enough to go home, but other than that, she told him he was very lucky to make it out alive and was happy for him as well. 

A little while after, a different nurse interrupted Steve and Billy’s company by bringing in their baby girl. Neither of them have seen her since she was born so it was a very emotional moment for both men. 

The nurse wheeled the clear bassinet over next to Steve’s bed and smiled at them. “Are you ready to meet your daughter Mr. Harrington-Hargrove?” She asks. 

Steve bites his lip as he nods and feels Billy give his shoulder a squeeze as they watch the nurse scoop up the sleeping babe and hand her over to him.. 

As soon as she was in his arms, Steve let out a small whimper, letting it sink in that this was _his_ daughter. The small babe opened her eyes and was looking up at her momma, almost as if she recognized him. He just fell in love with her and never wanted to let her go. 

The nurse left to give them time alone as a family and Billy was grinning from ear to ear watching his husband hold their daughter for the first time. He gives Steve a kiss and they both stare down at their baby girl who was alive and healthy as well. 

“Oh sweet girl,” Steve sniffles as tears roll down his cheeks, while he’s staring at his daughter. “Daddy and I love you so much. We’re so happy you’re here.” He tells her and kisses her soft hair filled head. 

They were in euphoria having this moment with their daughter. Nothing could ever top this moment. 

**-Two Years Later-**

Steve and Billy were still the power couple everyone’s grown to love and were going even stronger now that they have a tiny human to look after which they’ve decided to name Beatrix Indie.

Steve’s gotten a lot better and more lively since his pregnancy with their daughter, who gives her parents a run for their money. 

Bea’s such an adorable little girl and takes after her mommy and daddy in so many ways. 

Steve loves when she lays with them in bed and cuddles in between them knowing they’re going to protect her and love on her to no end. 

They’ve been thinking about having another one but they figured they’d hold off until she’s at least three so she’ll understand more and well because they don’t want to risk losing Steve again.

Anyway, Steve and Billy were home from work for the evening and were so excited to see their girl. She was being babysit by Max who watches her just about everyday to make extra cash while she’s attending classes at the local community college. 

Bea always so happy to see her parents and the three of them sit together on the couch, winding down from their day. She was in Steve’s lap playing with her daddy who was making silly faces at her which she always loved. 

Steve loved seeing Billy play with their girl. He’s the best daddy in the world and knows that this was all he ever wanted and he got it. 


End file.
